Goten's Wish
by MajinX Goten
Summary: This story takes place after GT. This one is a Goten/Bra fanfic. Hope you enjoy it (this is my first posted fanfic..)
1. Default Chapter

Goten walked into his apartment, and threw his keys down on a nearby counter. Goten frowned.

"Where is everyone?" Goten asked himself.

He had just got back from driving around the city looking for his friends. All of his friends seemed to be out and he didnt really feel like calling Bra right now...mainly because he would have to deal with her father, Vegeta.

Goten dropped down on his leather couch and popped off his shoes. Ever since Goku left things havent been the same. Piccolo went off to train in solitude as usual, but he stopped coming over to visit Gohan at Mom's house. Vegeta had lost his interest in training, since there was no one left worthy enough of competition. Vegeta was considered the strongest on the planet. Gohan did his thing as a professor..mom was less energetic. Bulma worked on her inventions like normal and Trunks still flies away from his job as the President of Capsule Corporation. Everything seemed more peaceful and boring.

Goten opened a window and let some air in his stale apartment.

"Its...so...boring," Goten sighed.

Goten decided to call Bra after all. Being bored is worse than facing Vegeta's wrath..at least Bulma could calm him. Goten pulled out his yellow cell phone and dialed the familiar numbers. The phone rang on the other end and a familiar friendly voice said "Hello?".

It was Bra's mom..Bulma.

"Hi Bulma," Goten said happily "is Bra home?"

Bulma frowned a bit.

"Oh..Goten," Bulma said as she recognized his voice "I'm sorry but Bra is out with some friends at the mall, why dont you go there? Maybe you will see her."

Goten heard banging and feet running down the stairs. It was Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed the phone from Bulma, screamed that he didnt want Goten with his daughter and then gave the phone back to Bulma. The next sound was a loud smack and Vegeta crying in pain.

Goten rubbed his ear.

"Dont mind Vegeta..," Bulma reassured "hes really glad that you two are together, he just doesnt want you to know that"

"Ah okay," Goten said recognizing Bulmas lie "well I am going to go, talk to yah later! Bye!"

"Ok bye," Bulma replied.

Goten hung up and stuck the phone back into his pocket. He checked his hair, his clothes and put his shoes back on. Then he picked up his keys, got onto his motorcycle and drove off.

**************************************

"Mr. Briefs?" A female secretary said through a speaker.

Silence...

"Mr. Briefs?" The secretary said again.

The secretary got up from her desk and walked across the halls where people were busily working their lives away. She opened the door marked with a golden name plate:

MR. TRUNKS BRIEFS

PRESIDENT

CAPSULE CORPORATION

As the secretary opened the door she found Trunks asleep at his desk. Trunks was wearing his usual brown suit with the white undershirt and beige slacks and his tie. The secretary walked over to Trunks and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Briefs.. you have a meeting at 2:00" The secretary solemly said.

Trunks twitched a little and snored a little bit, but he didnt wake up. The secretary decided to shake him a bit. But still he didnt wake up so she screamed.

"MR. BRIEFS!!!!!!!!" The small little secretary screamed.

Trunks jumped up out of his sleep leaving a shiny puddle of drool on his desk.

"Wha? yes?" Trunks tried to say professionally as he shook his sleep off.

"You have a meeting at 2:00 sir," The secretary repeated. "and also, you need to fill out these forms,"

Trunks sneaked quietly towards the window as the secretary turned around for a second.

"And after your meeting at 2:00 you have to meet with the represenatives of the LCC Corpor-" The secretary was cut off in mid-sentence bye a breeze that went through the room.

The secretary looked at the open window near Trunks desk. Then she sighed as she realized that he had escaped again. She walked out of the office and closed the door, leaving the window open so he can get in when he returns...he always comes back.

Trunks flew through the sky like a bird.

"This feels so great!! I feel free!!!" Trunks said as he did flips in the air.

Trunks pulled out a little box out of his pocket and popped it open. The front said Capsule Corp. and had the logo on it. Inside were little pill-looking capsules with big numbers on the front. Trunks took number 3 and hit a button on the top of the capsule and threw it. The capsule exploded with a cloud of smoke and a pair of clothes appeared in the air. Trunks quickly grabbed the clothes and changed in mid-air. Dropping his business clothes to the ground. Then he flew off towards Goten's house.

**************************************

Goten drove along the city streets and waved to a few people and decide to stop at a shop along the way. He wanted to get something special for Bra, afterall....they were together..werent they? He parked his motorcycle in the front of the shop and walked in. A fat lady at the counter greeted him.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The fat lady grinned while checking out Goten.

Goten smiled nervously as he noticed what this lady was thinking.He walked to the counter and asked what they had. He tried to avoid looking at the lady by looking down at the jewelry.. There were necklaces, rings, earrings, watches, and other things that were very expensive. Goten mentally checked how much money he had on him..which turned out not too be too much at all. He scanned the wares for something that was nice but not too flashy. The lady stared at Goten and decided to ask him what he was looking for.

"Hello sir? May I help you? " The lady repeated with a grin.

Goten looked up but didnt look at the lady...a necklace had caught his eye.

"Umm...can I see that necklace there please?" Goten said as he slowly pointed out the necklace.

The lady walked over and opened up the glass cabinet. She pulled out a silver locket with small diamonds arranged in a circle around the edges. Goten smiled as he saw it and imagined Bra with it hung around her neck..her graceful neck..and her beautiful body.smiling back at him...Goten shook the thought. The lady held it up and handed it to him. She smiled.

"This one sir?" She asked.

Goten smiled and nodded a yes and handed the lady back the necklace/locket . He then took out his wallet and asked its price. The lady graciously gave him a discount and he barely had enough to pay for it(now he was broke..). Goten put it in its case that he got for free. He would get her something better later he thought. Goten walked out the store and waved a goodbye to the lady and pocketed the locket. He hopped on his motorcycle and drove off. 

He made it to the mall a little while later. The mall was huge, its name was Orange Star Mall. Its logo was well..a huge orange star. Goten parked and walked in. People were all over the place..it was packed today. 

"It would be hard to find Bra," Goten thought.

Goten used his Ki to try and feel around for Bra's ki signature. After several times he couldnt find her. She must be keeping it low. The people around him gave him strange looks because he was standing in the same spot for a while now.

"Damn..," Goten muttered under his breath "guess i gotta do this the old-fashioned way.."

Goten smiled a little as he thought of Bra's reaction to the locket and walked around. There were a whole lotta shops to choose from, and he wondered which one Bra is in. There were lots of girls in the mall too. Goten grinned. Fine looking girls. Too bad Trunks wasnt with him, they could try and pick up girls together (but of course Goten already had one). Goten looked at all the people that were around, but only the girls. Bra is a girl afterall (OF COURSE!!!) so there was no need to look at dudes..besides..it was fun! Yep..Goten really searched, he visually checked all the females..from head to toe. Even the back..just to make sure( *wink wink*) After a while, he started to get kinda hungry. But he remembered that he was broke at the moment (wheres a ATM when u need one!! ^.^) .

"Bra?" Goten whimpered "where are you?"

*********************************************

Trunks knocked at Gotens door.

"Knock Knock" Trunks said in unison with his knocks. "you there?"

No answer...

"Ah Goten? You home?" Trunks said and stood there.

Trunks stood around for a while and then decided he looked really stupid and flew off towards a fast food place...flying always made him hungry.

***************************************

Goten saw a flash of red pass through a group of people. He also thought he saw some blue-green hair with it too. Goten walked in that direction. He hoped it was Bra, all this walking was tiring. As he got closer he noticed her friends where with her..two of them. A little pretty girl and an OK looking one. Bra was the most beautiful and was between both of them. They were sitting at a bench laughing and talking. Goten walked a few feet in front of them. People pushed by him and walked in front of him, temporarily blocking his sight. Goten struggled a bit.

"Bra?" Goten said.

---------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1...

Does this seem pretty boring right now? yeah..maybe it does..but dont worry ^.^ the next few chapters i think will make this story more interesting..keep reading ^.^


	2. A Super Saya-jin Emerges!!

Goten felt stupid standing there. He tried to say something, but couldnt. He didnt get a chance to talk to her. Someone grabbed him from behind. Goten turned his head and saw it was Paris. he smiled and turned back around. Bra and her friends were gone. Paris smiled at Goten and drew herself closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Goten faced Paris.

"Hi Goten!" Paris said in a perky mood.

Goten couldnt help but grin.

"How did you find me?" Goten asked with a smile.

Paris smiled back at Goten.

"I was just in the area and I saw you just standing there, so I thought I should stop by and say Hi," Paris answered with puppy dog eyes. "gotta problem with that?"

"N-not at all," Goten stammered. "I was just"

"Looking for Bra?" Paris interuppted.

Goten blushed a little and nodded a yes. Paris took her arms from around Goten and placed them on her hips.

"Goten..." Paris sighed "what do you see in her?"

Goten looked at Paris with a strange look. There were lots of things that he loved about Bra. Paris knew he loved Bra...didnt she? 

Paris knew by Gotens silence that he was thinking of Bra. Paris felt weak.

"If shes so great why isnt she with you pouring her heart out to you ?" Paris cried.

"Why are you crying?" Goten said trying not to assume anything. "is there something in your eye?"

Goten cursed himself for saying such a stupid thing. It was pretty obvious why she was crying.

"All right Paris," Goten said as he hugged her and wiped away her tears " I know you miss your mommy, I do too "

Goten tried to keep a straight face as he said this. Paris smiled and hugged him. She tried to forget about Bra for the moment. Now she had her chance. Paris took a death grip on Goten's arm and led him to some nearby stores.

"Lets do some window shopping!" Paris suggested.

Goten reluctantly followed. Bra was long gone by now and it would probably take another hour to find her. Paris smiled and scanned the windows for clothes that she liked. Then she searched Gotens expression. He looked a little bit happier.

"Look at that one Goten!" Paris said as she pointed towards a window.

Goten took a look and saw a beautiful red dress. Goten thought of Bra in that dress, modeling it for him. Then that thought was shattered. Gun shots rang out from no where. Goten grew serious and tried to figure out where the shots were coming from. 

"Paris, wait here," Goten said and flew off.

He scanned the area as more shots rang out. Goten saw a little buff man with a gun. He was firing and was holding some clothes and money.

"What kind of dumbass robs a mall," Goten thought.

Goten prepared to go stop the guy before he hurt anyone. Then he saw a flash of red. It was Bra. She was way slow but it was super-fast compared to a regular human. Bra dashed towards the dude, her shopping bags still in her hand. Goten smiled and landed a few feet from the scene. This guy had no idea what he was up against. He is facing the only person who could ever tame Vegeta. Bra punched the guy in the stomach. Then she roundhoused him in the jaw, sending him flying through a few buildings. Goten could've sworn he saw a smile on that guys face, but it was probably pain. The poor dude looked like he was passed out in the pile of rubble. His shoes were still where he used to be standing, smoke coming from where his feet were. He was hit hard. Bra didnt even break a sweat. Goten walked up to Bra and smiled as he approached her. Bra relaxed a little, but didnt notice that Goten was coming. She smiled evilly.

"That'll teach him to be mean to us!" Bra smiled smugly.

Goten sneaked up to Bra from behind and grabbed her. Bra, still a little bit on her guard, elbowed Goten in his side. Goten smiled and held his side. Bra jumped out of his grip and turned around in the air. She realized it was Goten and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh Goten!!" Bra said "I didnt know it was you! "

"I see you have been training," Goten smiled and hugged her, feeling the great warmth of her body. "Bra I missed you," He whispered into her ear.

Bra blushed and hugged Goten tight. Goten grinned. Bra's friends came out from behind a building. They smiled as they saw Bra hugging some dude. They were also a little confused about it too. Paris came running out from no where. She frowned as she saw Goten and Bra hugging. Suddenly, something started to move in the pile of rubble. Goten turned to see the man getting up out of the pile. Bra turned also. The man smiled and dusted himself off.

"Nice hit there lady," The man said. "My names Masuhiro and you caught me by surprise there,"

Masuhiro clenched his fists and powered-up. His body started to radiate a white-ish color that turned to red. His short green hair glowed with his body. His muscles started to bulge. Goten and Bra sensed his power level rising rapidly. Goten quickly powered-up and Bra did the same. Both radiated with a blue aura. Masuhiro smiled to himself with an air of confidence. Goten sensed that there was a whole lot more power behind that smile. This guy was just warming-up and his power level had already passsed up his own by a couple thousand. Goten tried to at least catch up but it would drain all his reserves. He had to save his Super Saya-jin stage until he knew what he was up against. Bra tried to catch up with both of them. Masuhiro stopped charging and grinned. He put one foot forward. He readied his fighting stance.

"Ready?" Masuhiro said calmly.

Goten and Bra nodded. Paris stood there watching and wondering what was going on. Bra's friends hit back behind the building. Paris saw this and decided to do the same. Bra clenched her fists and ran in first. She had her daddy's impatience. Masuhiro easily dodged her attacks and countered with a few of his own. He poked her in the stomach or tapped her on the head as a counter attack. Masuhiro laughed and Bra got angrier. Goten noticed a power rising in her. He recognized it immediately. She was about to go super saya-jin. It didnt really take much..it should be pretty easy for her. Goten smiled ...she was finally going to do it...but then the smile turned to a frown. Would it be enough to defeat him alone? Goten knew he might have to jump in. Masuhiro then decided it was enough play time. He needed to get home and sleep. Bra punched and Masuhiro dodged by moving to the side and then solidly back-handed Bra across the face. Bra stumbled back with a tear in her eye. It hurt. Her hair started to fly up and electricity surrounded her body. Her eyes started to turn green. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Her body tensed with anger and power. Goten sensed her enormous power coming to the surface. It was more powerful than he had expected. Masuhiro smiled and watched...wishing he had a bag of popcorn with him. Dust and gravel swirled into the air and surrounded Bra. Bra's eyes went totally white and her hair became a golden color and shot out with in spikes. Her body was surrounded with a golden aura and electricity shot from it with a loud bang. The ground shook and cracked and Bra screamed. Bra had just became a super saya-jin. She smiled evilly as her eyes slowly came back to green. Her power had finally come out.

******************************

Trunks stopped in mid-air. He felt three big powers. There was a big one, another big one ,and a smaller one that had just shot up a couple million. Who was this third power? He tried to feel out their ki signatures. He picked up Bra's ..but it seemed way too powerful to be hers. Trunks broke a sweat. He also picked up Goten's, he seemed to be standing there.

"She's finally done it," Trunks whispered to himself "..wait..no..it couldnt be her"

Then he tried to figure out the other ki. This one didnt seem to be evil but it was more powerful than Goten or "Bra". Trunks realized they might need some help.

"I've got to get there quickly!" Trunks yelled as he went Super Saya-jin and flew off.

**********************************

Goten decided he should probably help. Bra might not be able to hold that form for long. Goten quickly threw caution to the wind and went Super Saya-jin himself and stood next to Bra. Together they charged up side by side. Masuhiro grinned.

"Let the fight begin!!" Masuhiro snickered. "show me what you got!!"

------------------------------------------------------------

End Chapter 2

Well..what did u think? Where did this Masuhiro dude come from and why does this seem so rushed?? lol. I dont know.!!! hehehehe. stay tuned for the next chapter ! (oh...my fingers hurt...oy..) 

------ Majin Goten


	3. A Hidden Power Awakens

Masuhiro dashed towards Goten and Bra as they powered up. He smiled as he flashed past them. He quickly turned around and fired off a blast at them. Goten quickly countered with his own blast. Masuhiro and Goten traded off shots at each other. Bra dug her heels into the ground and attempted to fire off a ki blast. She concentrated but couldnt do it. She hadnt been taught how to do it yet. She let out a little sigh. 

Masuhiro charged Goten and punched him in the gut. Then he elbowed Goten in the back sending him crashing to the ground. Goten slowly stood up as pieces of rubble fell off of himself. Goten smiled weakly and powered up to make up for the power loss he suffered when he hit the ground. Bra looked at Goten. Masuhiro looked at Bra. Goten looked at Masuhiro.

"Wanna go at me?" Masuhiro said to Bra. "C'mon..unless your scared of me!"

Bra growled and shot a mean look at Masuhiro. She knew she wouldnt stand a chance, but that really didnt matter at the moment. Bra powered up and attacked Masuhiro with a flurry of punches and kicks. Masuhiro snickered and dodged or blocked her hits.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Masuhiro laughed "my hands are starting to tingle!"

Bra got a hit in. One of her punches landed and hit Masuhiro in the cheek. It didnt phase him at all. Bra aimed a kick at Masuhiro's nuts. Masuhiro blocked it rather quickly with the heel of his palm on the toe of her shoe. Masuhiro frowned.

"Hell no bitch!" Masuhiro sneered as he brought his free hand back.

Bra knew what was going to happen next. She closed her eyes. She felt a wind blow past her face but nothing happened. She waited a little bit longer. She slowly opened her eyes. Goten was infront of her, holding Masuhiro's arm, keeping him from hitting her. Goten stood glaring at Masuhiro. His Ki created a golden flame. Masuhiro stood a little surprised.

"Where did you come from?" Masuhiro frowned.

"Dont touch Bra," Goten said calmly "leave now,"

Masuhiro smiled and tugged out of Goten's grasp.

"No," Masuhiro said defiantly.

Goten said nothing and his flames grew larger. Bra felt Goten's power increase even further, it was a little stronger than Masuhiro's was at the moment.

"Stand back," Masuhiro waved Goten off. "I need to take care of the bitch first,"

Goten gritted his teeth at the comment and his hair started to rise. He clenched his fists.

"Leave her alone!!" Goten screamed with intense fury.

The ground shook as Goten yelled and a golden aura around him flared. Goten's eyes glowed and his hair shot straight up and grew a little longer.

"HAAAA!!!" Goten screamed at the top of his lungs.

Masuhiro clenched his teeth as he felt Gotens ki skyrocket. Tears flew up from Goten's eyes as he screamed, his eyes now closed. Electricity sparked and discharged from Goten's body and his muscles tightened. Bra fell to the ground in disbelief. 

"Why was Goten crying? Did it hurt?" Bra wondered. "G-Goten.."

"Dont hurt Bra!!" Goten screamed again at Masuhiro.

"What the hell is this?? (psycho!!)" Masuhiro yelled back.

Dust flew into the air along with debris. Goten's aura turned a deep gold and extended a few feet around him on all sides. The dust cleared and Goten was standing. He was staring down Masuhiro. Electricity swirled and struck around him. His aura was pulsating. His eyes were blue. Goten walked forward slowly, creating craters underneath his feet.

Masuhiro growled and charged up. Then quickly dashed Goten and threw a punch at him. Goten calmly blocked Masuhiro's attack by meeting the back of his hand with the side of Masuhiro's fist, deflecting it to the side. Goten then countered by punching Masuhiro dead in the chest with his free arm. Masuhiro slammed one knee on the ground and fell backward from the force of the attack.

"W-where did this power come from!?!" Masuhiro said shocked as he lay on the ground.

Goten dashed towards Masuhiro and punched him on the ground again, driving him further into the cemented earth. Masuhiro grabbed Goten's fist and twisted. Goten's hand didnt even move. Masuhiro then fired off a few blasts at Goten's face. Goten moved his head to the side and brought his hand down on side of Masuhiro's head, complete with Ki-ball in the palm of his hand. The blast pushed into the side of Masuhiro's head and exploded. Goten jumped back and fired a Kamehameha into the explosion. Goten wanted to end this quickly.

"KAAAAA--MEEEEEE-HAAAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Goten screamed as he fired.

A faint scream could be heard over the explosion. It was compacted to concentrate the energy better. Bra shielded herself from the aftershock.

"Is it over?" Bra thought to herself.

Goten hovered above the ground waiting for Masuhiro to appear. They always did. (and it does here too!!) Goten saw Masuhiro..except he seemed to be walking. Goten really didnt want to drag this out any further. He was going to make sure Masuhiro wasnt going to come back. He dropped down as the blast started to fade. He put his hand together Kamehameha style. A huge white ball formed in his hands.

"MASENKO KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Goten screamed and brought his hands up to his forehead.

The ball moved and hovered a bit off the palm of his hand.

"KO!!!!" Goten yelled and fired the blast Masenko style.

The blast skimmed the ground kicking up a wave of dust.

****************************

Trunks could see smoke in the distance. Goten's ki had shot up way high. 

"What happened!?!" Trunks thought and flew in more.

He could make out Goten firing off a blast. His hair seemed a little longer and he was a lot stronger than he was a little while ago. About twice as strong as he used to be. Bra was a lot stronger than she ever was also. 

"Had she finally done it? Did she become a Super Saya-jin? What about Goten? Why did he become so powerful all of a sudden?" Trunks thought to himself and flew faster to find the answer to his questions. "what happened to that other guy?"

Trunks knew Goten and that guy were fighting each other. Bra seemed to be okay..her ki showed that. Trunks got to the scene quickly. It was a mess, buildings were destroyed and everything. Trunks looked for Bra. He saw Goten fighting, firing off some kind of new attack it looked like. Then he saw Bra staring at Goten from a small distance. Trunks looked at Goten again.

Then it hit him.

"Goten...he...finally went Super Saya-jin 2...the next stage!" Trunks said shocked. " and Bra..she is..a super saya-jin also!"

Trunks felt a strange feeling come over him. It was hitting him all at once. He felt the strange power coming from Goten...that Super Saya-jin 2 power. He also felt Bra's power. Now that she was a super saya-jin, it was very powerful. It was believable now how her Ki had gotten so large so quickly. 

"Bra!!" Trunks yelled to his sister and landed next to her.

Bra looked and saw Trunks .

"Hey bro," Bra smiled.

*****************************************

Goten's blast hit just as the first blast disappeared. Masuhiro was still standing from the blast to the head, but he couldnt handle this one. He was swept up into the blast and carried into the sky. The blast exploded in the sky filling it with a white light. The only thing that could be seen was Goten on the ground charging for a third blast and a figure in the sky disintegrating. Goten pulled his hands back again.

"Game over," Goten said under his breath then screamed "KAMEHAMEHA!!!"

Goten fired his kamehameha at the disintergrating Masuhiro. Masuhiro was hit and ripped apart by the combined power of the two blasts. The sky turned a bright white and everyone shielded their eyes, even Goten had to. After a little bit of calm, the light faded and Masuhiro was no where to be seen. He had been destroyed.

Bra laughed and hugged Goten. Goten smiled and they both turned back to normal at the same time. Trunks walked over and patted Goten on the back.

"Hey you did it! You finally made it to the next level!" Trunks grinned.

Trunks then looked to his sister.

"Bra! I cant believe it! Your a super saya-jin now!" Trunks smiled.

Goten had his eyes half-way open.

"Heh...Stage 2 takes a lot outta you," Goten smiled. "Oh yeah, Bra....take this, its for you,"

Goten took a the necklace out of his pocket and handed it to Bra. Goten smiled weakly as Bra took it. Bra smiled and looked at Goten with an evil grin. Trunks couldn't see her expression (thank god!). Trunks put his hands in his pockets and just stood there, wondering why they were looking at each other. Paris and Bra's friends came out from their hiding spots. Bra smiled and placed her arms around Goten's neck. Goten grinned and placed his hands on her hips. They both smiled at each other and Paris sneered at Bra. Goten grinned again.

"Ah hah! Found you Bra!" Goten laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3

Yay!!! no more fighting ! now its time for love! (warning: this fics rating will go from G to NC-17 next chapter!! BEWARE!! LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON hehehehehehehe. 

-- Majin Goten


End file.
